


Dear General

by CorranBlue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue
Summary: Obi-Wan has been away from his battalion for weeks, and he is just returning home. Cody takes one look at him and realizes that his general hasn't been sleeping.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 321





	Dear General

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you like this, tis the first fic I had ever written. I love our boys so much!!

Cody couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his general so tired. He overworks himself for sure, but usually Cody was around to rein Obi-Wan in when it got too bad. 

But it’s hard to be there for your general when he is sent to another battalion (without you) to act as backup for another jetii. 

Cody stood at a distance, pretending to review a report on his data pad while surreptitiously examining his general. Obi-Wan was engaged in conversation with some of the vode, for all intents and purposes seeming like he was listening intently to the troops as they updated him on their efforts. Cody could tell, even if no one else could, just how close the general was to collapsing. 

“Dumb man is probably flying on meditation alone, hasn’t slept for three days at least,” Cody thought to himself. 

His eyes were dull, not glinting with his usual mirth. His usually bright hair was speckled with dust and flopping in his eyes. The general’s robes hung limply around his body, the starch having been all but worked away. Simply put, Obi-Wan looked like a mess. 

Sighing in frustration, he set the data pad down on the nearest desk and began walking towards the man he hadn’t seen in weeks. When he reached the small group, he saluted his general and nodded to his brothers. 

“Cody!” The general tried to smile at his commander, full well knowing what was about to happen. “The men are telling me what a splendid job-”

Cody grabbed Obi-Wan’s arm mid-thought and began dragging him away. He could hear the snickers and whispers of the troops as he hauled Kenobi away. 

“Someone’s in trouble…”

“Ooh, Cody to the rescue eh?”

Ignoring his brothers, Cody focused on the man at hand. Or rather, the man IN hand. His general was protesting and trying to free his arm from the firm grip of the clone. 

“Really Cody, I don’t think that was necessary, I haven’t seen my men in weeks-”

“Quiet down, general, sir. You can barely stand on your feet.” Cody shook his head lovingly. “I’m surprised you haven’t been sent to the med bay yet.”

Sputtering, Obi-Wan tried to deny his state. Cody instantly released him and the general tipped over at an alarming rate. 

Catching the man, Cody shook his head again. 

“Alright, alright, I may be slightly more unsteady than usual but that doesn’t excuse you barging in and ripping me out of a conversation!” Obi-Wan’s voice sounded exhausted, like he could barely sum up the energy to talk, let alone yell. “And as a matter of fact I was sent to the med bay but they released me.”

Cody tilted his head, clearly doubting the accuracy of his statement.

“Fine! I may have taken advantage of the open back door and…left when no one was looking. But that doesn’t mean I’m not fine!”

Cody lovingly ran a hand down the cheek of his cyare, watching his eyes flutter shut. 

“When’s the last time you slept? For more than a transport ride?” Cody silenced Obi-Wan’s grumbles with a tug on his arm. “Let me take care of you, sir.” 

Obi reluctantly nodded and Cody scooped him over his shoulder, continuing to Obi’s room. 

Cody smiled under his helmet as he felt the general finally relax. He slowed his pace to a slow rocking as they entered the correct corridor. When he reached the door, he punched in the code and stepped inside. 

The lights slowly flickered on, their reaction time poor from so long a time in disuse. Cody ran his eyes along the small room, taking in the sights and the smells (and okay, the feeling of his general back in his arms). He walked over to the bed and ever so gently laid Obi-Wan over the covers. 

He moved down to remove the generals boots, slowly pulling them off. He earned a satisfied moan from Obi, which in turn caused him to smile again. 

He reached a bit father up and moved his arms around Obi’s back, undoing the belt buckle and sliding it out from below him. Cody removed the lightsaber from its hook and glanced and the general for permission. 

Obi-Wan simply nodded, so Cody clipped it on his own belt using the special hook just for this purpose. 

“Cody, we’re in our room now, take off that damn helmet and let me see your face,” his cyare demanded. 

Happy to oblige, the clone removed his bucket and tossed it to the floor. 

“This damn helmet is what keeps the face you love intact, love,” he stroked his lovers hair fondly. 

Obi-Wan chuckled and reached out his arms. Instantly Cody was there nuzzling Obi-Wan’s beard and breathing in his exhausted scent. 

“General,” Cody began, kissing his neck.

“Obi-Wan,” he interjected, arching his neck so Cody could reach that spot. “You know to use my name when we’re in here.”

“Obi-Wan,” Cody rumbled against Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “You need to get some sleep. You are a disaster, and we won’t be in combat for a week at the least.”

Obi nodded his head. Cody moved aside the robe on his shoulder and gently bit down. Obi nodded and nodded and nodded. 

Cody moved back to Obi’s face and looked into the poor, exhausted eyes of the one he loved so dearly. Obi stared back, bringing a hand up to gently trace Cody’s scar before lowering his commander to him. 

Their lips met, and the lovers welcomed each other home from a long absence.

After too short a time Cody pulled back and murmured to his general, “Get some sleep cyare, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Obi barely managed a nod before drifting off. Cody settled in on the ground below him and started removing his armor for cleaning. He sensed that they would be here for a while.

He heard a gentle ‘love you’ drowsily escape Obi’s lips before he was fully gone. 

“And I adore you, more than you can ever know, dear general.”


End file.
